Many modern electronic control types (rotary, switch, etc.) and technologies (touch screens, solid state switches, etc.) transmit tactile feedback to the user. Electro-mechanical haptic technologies are commonly employed to provide the desired tactile feedback, but add substantial complexity and cost through incremental requirements. Typically, haptic-tactile systems include expensive and complex physical actuation devices that re-introduce an incremental tactile element to the user experience with electronic controls.
It would be desirable to have a cost effective haptic effect control system and method for providing a haptic sensation feedback to a user without mechanical control surface actuation.